


His City

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [71]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't regret anything he left behind when he stepped onto Atlantis. Everything he is now belongs to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His City

**Author's Note:**

> John Sheppard, after surrendering to the SGC  
> Prompt: Pursuit  
> Alternate Universe: Supreme System Lord

He knows they'll understand what he's doing, the regular men and women who work at the SGC. He also knows that the bureaucrats and generals that oversee the program won't, though he's not sure if it's because they're too far removed from the job or too far removed from reality. In the end, he doesn't suppose it much matters, since at the moment he's waiting patiently for someone to come interrogate him.

John slides a little further down in the seat, despite everything in him that wants to behave like he's still in the Air Force, and tries to make himself relax. Really, all he needs to do is wait, and then convince them that what he tells them is the truth. It's a little uncomfortable to use them like this, as tools in his pursuit of those who'd thrown in with Avren and the Genii, and managed to escape back to the Milky Way before he tore them to figurative - and in the case of the one who'd turned Rodney over to the Genii, literal - shreds for trying to sell out _his_ city.

In the end, though, it all boils down to the SGC being the best equipped to hunt the humans who were never hosts, and John's willingness to use anything and everything at his disposal to defend Atlantis. He'd even defend her against Baal, if Baal threatened to harm her. Not that his boss shows any signs of that particular madness of ego and temper.

When the door finally opens, John's mentally calculating just how much of an al'kesh's firepower he'd need to blast him out of here without killing him, and smiles lazily at the man with a major's gold leaves. This had better be the interrogation he's been expecting since he was thoroughly poked and prodded by the base doctor, and escorted here to wait. Or he'll activate the emergency beacon Rodney had made, and subtlety be damned.

"Mr. Sheppard." The major sets a file on the table in front of the unoccupied chair, meeting John's gaze steadily as he sits down. "You are aware that you are being held as an enemy combatant, and as such, have very few rights?"

"None, technically." John shrugs. He doesn't need the rights they want him to regret losing when he'd commanded the capture of the Atlantis expedition. He can't regret anything he left behind when he stepped onto Atlantis. Everything he is now belongs to Atlantis.

Because Atlantis is home.

"You're aware you're wanted for some very serious crimes?"

"Treason, kidnapping, murder." John smiles sharply. "The first only counts if I were still a US citizen at the time."

The major - Davis, according to his uniform - raises an eyebrow, apparently curious, but not asking the obvious question. Perhaps because it's so obvious, but John's not entirely ready to make that assumption.

Shrugging, John just waits for Davis to ask a question, almost comfortable with the silence - and only almost, because he's used to the living quality of the silence on Atlantis. This place doesn't have nearly the same feel.

"Do you want to tell me why you surrendered?"

"Because there's someone from this planet who sold out my city - and the remaining members of your expedition to it - to some very nasty people." John lets his smile slide away like water, but doesn't move an inch, watching Davis with a very still expression that Rodney says makes him look creepy, because it's nothing like the devil-may-care grin or casual ease he shows around the physicist. "I have the files on him, and I want him taken care of."

He pauses, almost long enough for Davis to say something, before he adds, "You can have his intelligence on Atlantis, or I'll kill him. Your choice."

**Author's Note:**

> John isn't entirely unaware that he's picked up some bad habits from his employer, but right now, he's willing to use everything at his disposal to track down those who were involved in kidnapping Rodney and turning him over to the Genii, and then allowing Genii onto Atlantis. Avren, the goa'uld who was involved, is quite dead, and so are a majority of those who'd gone along with Avren. One of the hostages who'd thought Avren represented a chance to do what the expedition came for has escaped back to the Milky Way, though he's yet to return to Earth.


End file.
